Nokama Hazelglow
Nokama Hazelglow is a Sin'dorei hedge witch with a deep affinity for nature as the majority of her brethren do. Her definitions of Hedge included an in-depth process referred to as the Call, ''through which one develops and utilizes various magics and reagents to foster a bond with creatures of the wild. Given the moniker of 'the Unhinged' by those she has interacted with at length, Nokama seems a bit off even to those familiar with the mannerisms of her fellow practitioners. These eccentricities are suspected to have been exasperated by excessive time spend away from civilization, however she is revealed to be highly intelligent if convinced a cause is worth her effort. Her understanding of nature and magic proved an asset during the Ghostlands Campaign, and for some time continued to work with Lord Entilzha Firesong on the vast task of restoring the tainted regions of the kingdom to their former and rightful splendor. Magic & Nature Nokama's verbal definition of Hedge is a broad one, given her distanced speech patterns. Her description of having further developed her skills hints her training to be mostly as a Solitary, though formative practice being among a small, reclusive coven suggest her group may be a branch of the ever elusive Everwarden community. The shattering of Thas'alah drove many Everwardens mad, and through a seemingly shared connection the catastrophic event combined likely plays a role in her odd nature and wide gaps in her memory. Recounts suggest she was likely quite odd by Silvermoon's view even before this incident given her reclusive lifestyle, and preferring to avoid the trappings of mainstream culture of Quel'Thalas. Nokama describes utilizing a modified form of the ''Call when bringing a creature into her service, by performing a ritual tailored to impact each of the senses to serve as a focus oriented to the creature in question, and bind it to herself. She's often seen accompanied by a creature resembling a small ancient, claiming to have been Called to its seedling by the treants of Quel'Thalas with whom Nokama interacts extensively in her work. Finding the seed yet unhatched, it was bound using the husk of the shell casing as a foci, with various implements in the ritual impacting the natural and arcane selves performed in binding the young Gybolg to herself. Nokama has stated that how many creatures can be bound to a single individual in this fashion is limited and present a measure of risk with each binding. The bond itself allows for both communication of thought and emotion depending on the depth of the established link. This link, while strongest in close proximity, is present and accessible over great range. Save for Gybolg's shell casing and a Harpy bound with the feather of a Matriarch, its unclear what else if anything she has bound to herself despite numerous foci carried on her person. The adolescent Gybolg is oft at her side, and has yet to be seen without an intricate wooden mask adorning her face. Nokama states the mask is part of Hedge tradition in which each practitioner dons an adornment corresponding to their chosen Practice, though this wooden mask is likely something unique to her particular coven as stated during a discussion on the system of fostering. It has been suggested that Troll magics may influence the use of masks, however this has largely been disregarded as assumption and rumor. During a brief discussion Nokama was able to communicate with Everwarden Fandralen Sunglow in a language unintelligible to other Sin'dorei present, believed to be the nature-based language known as Kalimag. Nokama refers to herself as a Hedge Witch, not an Everwarden, though the reclusive nature and coven-style training of deep nature magic suggests a connection if one severed for thousands of years. Everything Nokama wears, carries, or uses, is made from the wild, with wooden adornments, pendants and foci originating from the forests of Quel'Thalas. Nokama doesn't speak of those in her coven, and it is assumed that she is the only somewhat sane one remaining after the defilement of Quel'Thalas destroyed the bond with Thas'alah, and with it the minds of many deeply linked to the wild heart of Quel'Thalas. The fates and current whereabouts of the former Hedge practitioners of the Cabal 'Horizon' are little more than speculation at this time, as when questioned Nokama has been shown to become silent and distant akin to someone in mourning. While she has a preference for working with flora and seeds, Nokama's understanding of nature is the balance of arcane and nature Thas'alah bolstered This grants her adequate skill in frost and fire magics and seeming to call to them in more of an elemental fashion akin to that of Shamanistic orders. Nokama rarely channels arcane directly, and allows her magics to be guided by magickly-imbued foci, and the elements themselves. After an extensive study, greater detail has been discovered concerning the symbolism of the 'Hedge' moniker adopted by Nokama's people. In civilization's earliest days, a literal hedge was often the barrier between a given village and the wilderness beyond. The Wiseman/Wisewoman of the age would commonly construct their home upon this barrier, essentially living in equal halves in two separate worlds. The Hedge practice developed from the insight given to these individuals by this unique perception into the Weave of Azeroth, and gave rise to the first Hedge Witches and Hedge Wizards. Despite the sheer variety of fields the Call draws initiates of the practice to undertake, there are some similarities. Initiates of the Craft are instructed in the ways by the eldest members of a Cabal, as it openly expressed that one never stops learning. To this end, even senior Hedge practitioners may take on new members as peers rather than subordinates as seen in other organizations. When the initiate is ready, they are taken to a place of natural energy and left to conduct their first Calling. This is a personal, intimate experience unique to each individual. It is not only disrespectful to pry into that person's details, but just as much to share it with others. While this may seem counter-intuitive in such a unified group, it is due to the Calling being akin to finding a missing piece of one's own soul. To treat it as common conversational fodder would be nothing short of dishonor for themselves, and for all who came before and would come after. The initiate will set themselves in this natural setting and set about the foci they have chosen, with each representing part of who they are to the being that will one day forever bind themselves to them. These foci can be of any material or substance, but must follow and represent each of these points: Sight, Smell, Hearing, Taste, Touch, Mind, Spirit or Heart, Arcane, and Nature. An initiate who seeks wisdom may use a favored tome or personal notes as mind, while a portrait of a beloved family member or teacher would suffice for spirit. The initiate must wait and maintain their focus regardless of distraction. This can be exceedingly difficult as the Calling has been recorded as taking up to several days to manifest. If the initiate fails to maintain their focus or worse, leaves, then they must start over from the beginning. Should they be successful, then a great personal truth will be revealed to them, and they will be forever changed. Wisdom is not inherently granted by this first Calling, it simply opens the initiate's eyes to all that they were once blind to, or had taken for granted. Upon learning their path, the initiate moves to the next commonality: Fostering. The fostering system can be conducted even before the Calling but it is notably utilized afterward due to lack of generalization found in the teaching of new members. Essentially, Fostering allows an initiate to seek teaching in any manner of subjects from another member with skill in that field. In doing so, the initiate becomes a direct student while the senior member learns to teach. This can be from anything to the intricacies of Calling companions for aid, or even something as simple as learning to cook a palatable meal for oneself and others. From this point the initiate is seen as an adult and is expected to behave as such. This includes crafting their own tools, gathering their own supplies, and holding their own in all aspects of everyday life. This is not to say that asking for help is looked down upon, the initiate is simply expected to conduct the bulk of their duties on their own time in order to better themselves. To this effect the initiates are given a new moniker to reflect their position in the Cabal: Anth'seiels, or 'New Leaves'. Anth'seiels are expected to remain diligent in their studies, look after themselves and their fellows, and to always keep a thirst for knowledge second only to their respect of the natural world. Aside from the subject of their Fostering lessons, common teachings include but are not limited to herblore, navigation, hunting and survival, literacy, history, gathering and crafting of natural materials, meditation, and guided sparring. Anth'seiel are protected, directed, and instructed as one, for they are the children that the entire Cabal shares responsibility for upbringing. When an Anth'seiel has proven themselves capable and ready to receive their first Called companion, they are instructed in a similar manner to the first Calling. This time, however, they are expected to conduct the ritual themselves with foci they have gathered or created with their own hands. This time the foci refer not to themselves but to the being they seek to summon and bind to themselves, but caution must be observed. The being that is summoned is not a simple animal, or a tool or weapon, and certainly not a pet or servant as seen in demonic summoning conducted by Warlocks. It will become as much a part of the Anth'seiel as they will of it. The 'binding' itself is used in the loosest terms as the being that answers this summon does so willingly, as well as with the subsequent binding to the initiate. This first being summoned is almost universally unknown and will set the Anth'seiel on their own path as a Hedge Witch or Hedge Wizard. Some have been bound to elemental creatures, others to objects that have gained animation and sentience, while at least one Hedge Wizard now travels with monstrous insects as he seeks to end conflict among the Races. Nokama Hazelglow herself first summoned forth a young Warp Stalker, using a shed scale as the 'Feel' foci. Dubbed Gareon, he has been a steadfast companion before, during, and after the Ghostlands Campaign. Upon successfully gaining their first companion, the practitioner is no long an Anth'seiel. They return to the Cabal as a Dordie'ba, or 'Heartwood'. Whereas before they were the fresh green leaves, new to the craft, they are now the very heart of the tree that is the Cabal. Their influence grows alongside their responsibilities and they are now in the position to begin Fostering of their own, should an initiate seek them out for instruction. They are now entrusted with not only access to greater knowledge and resources but with the safekeeping of such. If desired a Dordie'ba may now leave the Cabal, which is often conducted as part of independent study in their field. They are expected to maintain utmost secrecy of the Cabal for its own protection, as there are more than a few who see their practice as blasphemous, dangerous, or even evil. Such ignorance has been the downfall of smaller Cabals in times past, however Hedge practitioners do nothing if not learn from the past. A Dordie'ba may take on multiple summoned companions at this point, so long as they heed caution. A practitioner may only Call a number of beings equal or less than the number of required foci used in each and every Calling. This means that the most advanced Hedge practitioner will never have more than nine companions bound to them at one time. Each time a being is Called and bound one of its foci is kept on the practitioner's person in order to bring them forth or recall them into their 'essence' form. The three publicly known foci used by Hedge Witch Nokama Hazelglow in this manner are the scale used for Gareon, the seed casing for the treant Gybolg, and the pin feather of a Harpy Matriarch to summon Aello. Dordie'ba who depart in this manner are not hindered from leaving, as the Practice is first and foremost one of free choice. Should they return they will be welcomed back one might a member of their family, and should they choose to continue traveling or settle elsewhere then they are wished the best. To this end Cabal members can often be found scattered to the four winds with loose correspondence passing between them. Years can pass before a face to face conversation may take place. However, should the need arise, these guardians of the natural places can gather as swiftly as birds returning from the South in Spring. A Dordie'ba who gains, and is able to demonstrate, mastery in their field may undergo what is know only as the 'Ordeal'. This is a test of everything the practitioner has learned both from others and on their own, forcing them to think critically and on their feet to make it through. Should they succeed they are granted the most prodigious position in a given Cabal, Shalah 'a Meme'feinaam: The Bark of Calm Roots. This rank is given to the only to the wisest, and the most capable members of the Cabal as they will then be entrusted with the very core of the Hedge teachings. From new budding leaves, to the heart of the mighty trunk, to the bark that protects the precious roots. This is the progression of the initiate to earning the understanding of what it is to be a Hedge Witch or Hedge Wizard. One does not truly understand their craft until they are able to explain, to teach, it to others. It is here that the commonalities of the craft drift into the background and the unique facets of the individual practitioner come to light. Activities Nokama's existence was unknown before the Third War, save for rare recounts of a figure bearing a 'Troll'-like mask wandering the woodlands. After the restoration of the Sunwell and the launch of the Ghostlands Campaign, the hermit woman was sought out for her services to the effort. Her perceived lack of social graces and distanced mannerisms raised eyebrows, and so she was not asked to take a combat role. She instead worked with Veleryn Sunblossom on efforts to establish new treant colonies, and on efforts to halt or revert the plague. Though she made no effort to make friends among the regime, Nokama's skill with herbs was apparent, with odd concoctions she brewed up saving the lives of more than one soldier infected with a necrotic element or some other injury fighting in the harsh Ghostlands conditions. This earned her a degree of respect, especially from those whom she had saved, if still viewed as unorthodox. A small building outside Goldenmist Village was restored to serve as Nokama's workshop, with her test gardens outside; the aroma of freshly grown plants and flowers near Nokama's small hut is a noted shift from much of the Ghostlands, and the small patch of land on which her garden sits is guarded fiercely by a colony of treants that Nokama and Gybolg have established diplomatic relations with. After the Ghostlands Campaign Nokama returned to her reclusive lifestyle, though she maintained a bond with the newly established treants of the Ghostlands in a way the others had not. Few written correspondence confirmed that she had continued her work in plague research and seed design, while nurturing the creatures and doing what she could to protect them in the harsh lands in the manner of a mother guiding her children. Nokama kept in occasional contact with Entilzha Firesong and refers to him uniquely using the old-style formality, "Patriarch". During these correspondences Entilzha expressed some renewed interest in the Ghostlands. Nokama has been seen recently with Entilzha, and briefly described her Hedge practice outside Tyr's Hand at an informal gathering to a few respectful individuals. The two have believed to have resumed working together in the Ghostlands, though with whom else or to what near term goal remains unclear. Nokama has been seen conducting research on the plague in Quel'Thalas and that in Lordaeron, and has a new garden near the ruins of the Scarlet Enclave where the blight on the soil is light and plants grow more readily than in the Ghostlands to the north. What is clear is that Nokama shares a deep magical bond with some number of creatures, making her commitment to the Ghostlands' healing a far deeper aspect than even others whom had lived their entire pre-invasion lives on the now defiled lands. She shares a part of herself with the wilds, and though much about her is shrouded in mystery, her commitment to the defense of the natural world is without question and has become a fundamental part of whom she is throughout her years. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Mages Category:House of Firesong Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Botany Category:The Reliquary